Munkustrap and Demeter's love story
by Demeterfan
Summary: First, sorry about the terrible title, hopefully I will be able to change it when my brain wakes up. My views on how Demeter and Munkustrap became and an item. This is only MY SECOND STORY so please review and help me to improve
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Okay, this is my view on how Munkustrap and Demeter became an item. It's from Demeter's POV and it obviously features Munk a lot but I'm hoping to put in lots of Bomba bits 'cause I like her. This is only my second fanfic so I really need advice so any reviews would be very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. :-)**

**-Demeterfan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

It was a stiflingly hot day in mid-June; it was the type of heat that only lasts about two weeks in Britain and everybody moans about it when it's happening but the wishes it was back when it's over.

I was laying inside the metal pipe, feeling it gradually grow hotter until it was uncomfortable to touch, when I saw Bombalurina rush into the clearing.

She scanned the area and the definate hint of determination in her large blue eyes was oh so familiar.

Ugh, not again. Not now, it's too hot.

I wriggled further into the pipe, concealing myself in the shadows, where the metal was still cool.

The movement must have caught Bomba's eye, because she was staring right at my hiding place, an amused grin on her face.

"Demeter! I know you're in there. I've got a surprise for you!"

I knew it. I'd been wondering when Bomba's next 'surprise' would come along; after all she'd left me alone for a full twenty-four hours (which is a lifetime in Bomba's terms).

I'll just pretend to be asleep; that will stall her, for a few hours at least. Enough time to find a better hiding place.

"Demeter?"

Her voice was much closer now and sounded hollow and echoed, indicating that her head was right inside the pipe.

Eyes shut, breathe deeply, don't move...

"Come on, I know you're not asleep."

Ignore her, eyes closed, breathe heavily...

Bomba sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back."

I heard my sister's heavy footsteps getting softer as she stomped away. I grinned, relieved, and crawled out of the pipe, looking about to make sure the coast really was clear. No sign of her. She must have gone-

"Ha! You little liar!"

Bomba had been waiting on top of the pipe; I'm willing to bet anything that she would have waited until I woke up if I had really been sleeping. She stuck her head down from the top of the pipe, her face so close to mine I could see the flecks of green in her eyes. Yowling, I hurriedly tried to duck back into the pipe but Bomba grabbed hold of my ear, giving it such a yank I screamed again.

"What do you want, Bomba?"

I asked, in a voice that could have sounded more friendly. Bomba, infuriatingly, just laughed.

Touchy-touchy! I've got a surprise for you, I _said_."

"This surprise... it isn't like all the _other_ surprises by any chance?"

"Naturally"

I groaned, my worst fears come true. Once again.

"Come on, Deme. You need to start dating again! You can't just keep mooning over McCavity for the rest of your life."

"I'm not mooning over him!"

"Of course you're not."

Scowling, I made another escape attempt because she was really getting on my nerves. Bomba, again, was too quick for me, grabbing my tail this time. Not as bad as the ear but still pretty darn painful.

"You've forced me into numerous blind dates, Bomba, and they're always terrible. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Okay, I'll tell you his name."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Go on, Deme, please? It won't be a blind date, it's Munkustrap, you know him."

I did vaguely know Munkustrap. He was the protector and the future leader of the tribe, as he's Old Deuteronomy's son. He was quite cute. Irritatingly, my enthusiasm increased quite a bit, though I tried not to let my match-maker sister see this.

"Why are you so eager about me meeting Munkustrap?"

I asked and Bomba smiled, knowing I was weakening.

"Well, for a start, you could live in his den. We desperately need to improve the currant sleeping arrangements."

"We haven't even had one date and you're already thinking about me moving in with him?"

But, though reluctantly, I had to agree with Bomba that something had to be done about accommodation. I shared a den with Bomba, but every time she had a 'gentletom caller' I was turfed out into the junkyard for the night, usually having to set up camp in the broken oven or metal pipe. It would be nice to not have to worry about being kicked out of my bed so a Tom can thrash around with my sister.

"And he's safe and controlled and protective- which is just what you need after dating that scumbag McCavity!"

Bomba continued, spitting out my ex's name like it was deadly poison.

"I don't know, Bomba."

I said wearily, trying one last time. It was no use, even I could hear the defeat in my voice.

"You're going. Tell you what, I'll even let you borrow my new collar."

I heaved an exaggerated sigh. Arguing with my sister was too much effort, especially in the heat.

"Fine..."

Regret is too weak a word to describe how I felt about agreeing to the date.

Bomba seemed determined that I would make a good impression so I had to endure my claws being filed to a point; my headfur brushed and trimmed; my teeth cleaned and Bomba's blue collar fastened around my neck. She brushed and dabbed at me until I felt like scratching her with my claws, stabbing her with the scissors, biting her with my newly polished teeth and strangling her to death with her own collar.

I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. Munkustrap wouldn't hit me and lock me up like McCavity used to. He wouldn't make me want to feed myself to Pollicles like the Toms on all my other dates.

Maybe that was why I was so scared; if it didn't work out with Munkustrap, I would be- just a little bit- disappointed.

Of course, I didn't tell Bomba this, but she seemed to have the ability to delve right into my mind.

"I _knew_ you liked Munkustrap."

she cried, grinning triumphantly. I stuck my nose in the air.

"I've barely even spoken to him."

"Well, we'll fix that tonight! There!"

She spun me round so I was facing the cracked mirror that hung crooked on the wall of her den.

"What do you think?"

I blinked at my reflection. Bomba may irritate the Hell out of me at times but she actually made me look presentable; even the collar looked good with my fur, though, naturally, it looked better on my showy sister.

"Thanks, Bomba, I look OK."

"OK?! That's gratitude for you! You look gorgeous, thanks to me!"

Bomba burst out, looking genuinely outraged.

Despite everything, that made me laugh a lot.

"You wait here, Deme. Munk will come and pick you up in a few minuets."

"But I'm ready now, why don't I go meet him?"

"NO!"

The urgency in my sister's voice made me jump. Why did she sound so serious? She must have seen my confused face because she hurriedly tried to explain.

"No, trust me, Toms like to pick you up themselves. It's sort-of in the 'Toms code' you know."

Somehow, that didn't seem very likely. I was about to question again but Bomba beat me to it.

"I'm going now, Deme. Be nice and talk to him properly; don't be shy, he's only a Tom. And STAY HERE!"

She dashed out of the den. 'STAY HERE!' There was that urgent tone again. Something wasn't right here...

I stormed to the door, intent on following my sister, and walked straight into a silver Tom. My cheeks flushed to peony. Great start, Deme...

"I'm so sorry..."

I started, pretty sure I'd already blown it.

Munkustrap gave me a sweet smile and held out his paw.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Munkustrap."

I shook his paw gratefully.

"Demeter."

We stared at each other a bit awkwardly, both at a loss of something to say, until Munk cleared his throat.

"So, should we get going?"

"Oh...yes."

He smiled again and took my paw; I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but my heart started beating faster when he touched me.

I pushed the piece of wood acting as a doorway. I pushed harder. Munk joined in. We pushed and shoved and kicked it.

The door wouldn't budge.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Chapter 2, now (obviously). Okay, first, let me just clear up that I got a review from both Tantomile Forever and DemeterJemima telling me that I've been spelling Macavity wrong in my first chapter. Thank you for pointing that out and I will spell it correctly from now on. If I don't correct it in my first chapter I either can't figure out how or am too lazy. Please tell me if my brain (and spellcheck) fails me again, please. :-)**

**I have a bit of fluff in this chapter but it gets really cheesy; I find it hard to make the characters talk romantically. So, please keep reviewing as I love getting them and please help me improve my writing by giving me advice.**

**-Demeterfan**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Tantomile Forever for your review and giving me advice; I tried to take it on board in this chapter. Also, thank you for following the story.**

**Thank you to DemeterJemima for your review as well, it's great to know that people are actually reading my work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 2:**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out who barricaded the door of the den; I made a note to personally hand my sister over to Macavity the first chance I got. I pounded on the door, getting hundreds of splinters in my paws.

"Bomba! Open this door or I will KILL you, understand?"

Pressing my ear against the grubby wood, I waited, seething, for my sister's reply. Infuriatingly, I could hear her choking with laughter from the outside of our prison.

"Bomba, I'm going to MURDER you!"

"I'd like to see you try from in there!"

My sister called, between her giggles. She was going to leave us?! No,even Bomba wasn't that stupid. But I suddenly remembered her doing thing like this before, when we were younger, and felt fear clutch at my chest. When we were tiny kittens, she'd once tied up a Tomkit because he snatched a ball of yarn from me and made me cry. Bomba would have left him there, too, if a Queen hadn't come along and heard him yowling and sobbing. Then there was the time she locked Tugger in the boot of the TSE-1 because he'd said she was pushy. Even I felt sorry for him, as my psychotic sister left him for a full twenty-four and he came out half mad, his claws reduced to pathetic little stumps from scratching the boot in an attempt to free himself. It was a while before he hit on Bomba again, after that; every cloud has a silver lining.

How long was Bomba planning on leaving me and Munk? We had no food, no water, no alternative escape route. Would she keep us locked up for hours? Until dusk? All night? All week?! Panic set in as ludicrous pictures of me and Munk buzzed about inside my head like an angry wasp: clawing at the door; yelling until we were hoarse; feeling weak; getting thinner and thinner until we dieted down to skeletons.

"Bomba, I'm not kidding, let us out NOW!"

I shrieked, my breathing speeding up as I imagined the four walls closing in. I could almost _hear_ my sister roll her eyes.

"No way! You should be thanking me; you can have a long, uninterrupted date now."

She paused ominously.

"Bye!"

I cried out, scratching the door so frantically that half my newly filed claws snapped.

"NO! Bomba, you can't leave us stuck in here!"

I yelled, my voice going squeaky and high pitched with fear, so I sounded like Etcetera whenever Tugger shakes his behind.

"Watch me!"

Since I couldn't physically watch her, she stomped off, exaggerating her footsteps so I could clearly hear them. I knew she was probably pretending and would have her ear pressed against the wood for the duration of my date but I still couldn't bear the thought of being left alone.

"Please... please, let us out..."

I murmured feverishly, but my sister paid me no heed. I kept a mournful whimpering for a while: shouting, calling, pleading, threatening and sometimes flat out begging, but if Bomba _was_ still close by, she was blocking me out completely. I changed tact, working on the door instead of my sister. I ran headlong, slamming my body against the wood again and again, but all it did was knock the air out of my body. Whatever Bomba stacked in front of the entrance was rock hard and weighed a ton.

Frantically, I scanned the room, but there was no other way out; the only window didn't open, it was just there for light and decoration. I thought about smashing it but Bomba would never forgive me, she'd spent weeks looking for a good sized piece of glass. The chimney over the little makeshift fireplace (basically a hole in the wall full of smouldering rubbish) was much too tight a squeeze and would be filthy anyway.

I slumped against the door and embraced my knees, feeling utterly defeated. I wanted to lay my head in my paws and shout and sob and swear, but Munkustrap was with me...

Oh, Everlasting Cat, I'd forgot all about Munkustrap! I couldn't believe how rude I'd been, completely blocking him out and then acting like I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. This was probably the worst night of his life; if the roles were reversed it would be the worst night of mine. He'd tell all the other Toms tomorrow about how terrible tonight had been...

Why did that bring tears to my eyes?

Gingerly, I peered at him through my eyelashes, that were now spiky with tears, expecting to see him looking bored or livid- or both. He was leaning against the wall and tactfully not looking in my direction, but his face showed he was feeling slightly awkward but amused. Amused? He couldn't possibly be finding this disaster _funny_? I heaved a sigh of relief; the last thing we needed was to spend the rest of our imprisonment, sorry, _date_, screaming at each other.

I blinked away the last of my tears and gazed at him properly; he was cuter than I remembered, his body long and lean, but his limbs boasting years of training to be a guard in the junkyard; his black and silver markings looked very fetching and he had the most striking, dark green eyes I'd ever seen. Those eyes glanced my way and caught me staring, making my face flush the colour of my sister's fur.

I bit my lip, trying desperately to think of something to say, something that would make me sound interesting. Holy Heavyside, I'm so terrible at this. Why can't I be like Bomba who knows how to natter away naturally to Toms? Why don't I know how to twitch my tail sexily or look up through my eyelashes in a 'you can have me' manner? If I was ever stupid enough to try I just looked like I was fidgeting or had something in my eye.

"Say something, idiot!"

Bomba hissed from outside, making me nearly jump out of my fur with shock. So, she _had_ been listening! After today, if Bomba had any sense, she'd keep out of my way for the next few years, at least. I couldn't retort (even though I had a few snippy ones I was quite proud of) as Munk would think I was talking to myself, which would just be the icing on the cake. Instead, I bashed on the wood where I thought the noise had come from and was rewarded by a muffled yell of pain.

But, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Bomba was right; I couldn't sit in silence all night. Now I knew she was listening, I was sure Bomba wouldn't set us free until we'd had a proper conversation, at the very least.

"I'm so sorry about this..."

I said, still hunched up by the door, my voice sounding weak and hollow. Munk smiled sympathetically and pulled me up of the floor.

Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. I've got a domineering sibling, too, I know just how you feel."

Learning this reassured me a little; I wasn't alone!

Really, who is it?"

I asked, glad that he'd set me up to ask another question and I wouldn't be floundering again.

"Tugger."

"TUGGER?!"

I nearly bit my tongue off, afraid Munk would take offence, but, luckily, he just laughed.

"I can barely believe it myself, sometimes."

he chortled, shaking his head wearily.

Tugger! Me and Tugger were not exactly the best of friends, and that's putting it mildly. He often played fast and loose with my sister, leaving her broken hearted each time he ran off with a different Queen, then he'd get bored of that Queen and repeat the whole rigmarole. Half the rainforest must have been destroyed to supply tissues for Queens wailing over Tugger.

I thought of Munk, who always sensibly patrolled the junkyard without fail and sometimes sat up all night to make sure the tribe was safe, until Jennyanydots literally ordered him to go to sleep, and then I thought of Tugger, who went around breaking hearts and pelvic thrusting at kittens half his age. They were like chalk and cheese. Thank the Everlasting Cat.

Oh no, I paused too long, it's getting awkward again. I quickly racked my brain, searching for something intelligent to say, and came up with a big fat nothing for my efforts. Luckily, Munk spoke first, so I was safe, for the time being.

"You look lovely tonight, Demeter."

He wouldn't meet my eyes, looking bashful. Was he going through the same agonies I was; so shy, so embarrassed and so scared of blowing it?

"More lovely than usual, anyway."

I felt my cheeks ignite again; I seemed to be blushing frequently in Munk's presence. If I carried on this way, it would become my natural colouring: black and gold, a bit of white on the chest and a bright red face.

"You look great, too, Munk. You've got the most beautiful eyes; dark green is such an unusual colour."

I wrapped my tail round his ankle suggestively and he moved a little closer to me, his paw touching mine. Yes, first successful attempt at flirting! I'd be up to my sister's standard in no time. Yeah, sure, I'd up to her standard when Tugger joined the church choir and Victoria took up lapdancing.

Maybe I could try another type of flirting. What did Bomba do that drove all the Toms wild? Play with her fur? Surely I could do that.

So, as me and Munk complimented each other and argued jokingly about who looked the nicest, I twirled my head fur round and round my paw seductively (well, I hope it looked seductive). I messed with my fur for a while, trying to talk naturally and concentrate one not looking like an idiot at the same time. Right, that's enough, he'll think I've got fleas if I carry on. I tried to lower my hand but it wouldn't move, it just yanked my fur. Oh, Holy Heavyside! I'd somehow managed to tangle my headfur around my paw! Well, one thing was painfully clear: I was not at all cut out for flirting.

I jerked my wrist frantically, trying to disentangle my fur, cursing myself viciously. Munk was too polite to say anything, but I could tell he was struggling not to laugh at me.

When I'd finally freed my wretched paw, I buried by face in it. What was I doing, trying to copy Bomba? She had her own style, that couldn't be copied, especially by someone as shy and backwards towards Toms as me. I was foolish to try to imitate her. She used her little flirtatious glances and giggles to pick up Toms, but she doesn't really care about them; she certainly has no intention of making any of them her mate. Bomba just likes to have a bit of fun. But I'm different; I want me and Munk to last. I didn't give a stuff about the Toms on my other dates; I'd have rather talked to a snarling Pollicle then to any of those bozos. But Munk was special; I was sure I was already falling in love with him. If I wanted this to work, I couldn't adopt Bomba's old tricks, I had to let Munk fall for _me_.

"I'm sorry, Munk. I'm so terrible at dates. I haven't been acting like myself at all; I've been copying Bomba, not even copying _well_, because she always gets the Toms and I really want this to work out. I didn't care about all the other Toms, but... but I really like you and that's why I keep doing stupid things and looking like an idiot..."

Munk put his paw gently to my lips, indicating that I should shut up. He stare at me, his strange eyes ocean deep. Ever so slowly, he tilted his head and kissed my lips. No, fireworks didn't fly like it says in all the human romance books, because it was only a quaint, closed mouthed kiss; I couldn't expect more on our first date. Although there were no huge fireworks, I did feel a little fizzing feeling, like little, kiddy sparklers. He pulled away much too early, my lips left begging for more.

"I always liked you,too"

he whispered right into my ear, tickling me.

"Even though my sister kept us as virtual prisoners?"

"It's a good story to tell."

"Even though I had a meltdown with Bomba?"

"Anyone would have."

"Even though I got my paw caught in my headfur?"

I giggled and Munk joined it.

"That was cute."

I lost track of time in his arms,listening to his heart beat as fast as mine, so blissfully happy. I felt like I was floating about in the Heavyside Layer, dizzy with elation and ecstasy. But I was brought back down to Earth with a bump when I heard scuffling sounds at the door. When me and Munk shoved the wood, it opened with ease.

"We've been released."

Ludicrously, I found myself feeling disappointed; my precious time with Munk was over, and I'd enjoyed it a thousand times more than I'd expected to.

Munkustrap scratched the back of his head, not meeting my gaze.

"Should we... do this again sometime, maybe?"

I can't be certain, but I'm sure I heard Bomba gasp from somewhere behind me, no doubt hidden behind a pile of rubbish. I did my best to ignore her, praying that Munk hadn't heard.

"I'd like that..."

Munk smiled sweetly and gave me another precious kiss- making Bomba gasp again. I watched him walk off to go to his guard station, still waving absent-mindedly long after he was out of sight.

**What did you think? Please R&R so I know! I'll get the next chapter done as soon as possible :-)**

**-Demeterfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-This is just a filler chapter really, so it's quite short. I'm not sure I like it because I had MAJOR writers block with this, because I knew what I wanted to write in the next chapter, so I wanted to make a start with that. Please review and help me to improve my writing.**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Tantomile forever for reviewing and following the story.**

**Thank you to DemeterJemima for your lovely reviews, thanks for reading.**

**-Demeterfan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 3**

I must have been asleep when Bomba eventually crept back into our shared den because she was by my side in the morning, propped up on several stained cushions she swiped off a dumped sofa. I half-sat up, blinking in the bright light (the heat wave was still going strong), and stared at her questioningly; this was probably the first time Bomba had ever been awake before me.

She looked stunning already, even though there was only me to admire her handiwork. Bomba is the kind of cat who would check if her fur looked good and her collar was straight even if she was being perused by a pack of snarling, vicious Pollicles and stalked by Macavity in the shadows, razor sharp teeth glinting menacingly. I yawned and rubbed my eyes blearily.

"Why are you awake? You don't even get up this early on the day of the Jellicle Ball."

Bomba smiled triumphantly, crossing her arms.

"I was too excited to sleep! I should become a professional match-maker; you're clearly smitten with Munk."

She convulsed with giggles, rolling over and causing an avalanche of cushions.

"Stop acting like a _kitten_, Bomba! I'm not smitten with him, I just like him, that's all."

"'Just like him'! You weren't saying that last night when you were lip-wrestling."

she cried indistinctly, as she still had half a dozen cushions over her face. I glared at her, even though she still had her vision blocked. But, in a way, I was glad Bomba had seen me and Munk kiss; if there'd been no witnesses I probably would have convinced myself that I'd made up a romance, albeit a very tame one. Now, once Bomba confirmed it's existence, I thought of the kiss, and how good it felt to have his lips on mine...

"You're thinking about kissing him aren't you?"

Bomba squealed delightedly, having broken through the wall of cushions. She patted her bedraggled headfur back into place straight away, smiling at her jagged figure reflected in the broken mirror.

"You're a dark horse, Deme! All that drivel you said to me about not letting Toms take advantage of me and then you go and snog Munk on your very first date!"

Bomba continued, rolling her eyes like I'm the most boring cat in the junkyard. Who's to say I'm not? I don't always like being the sensible one, acting like the big sister even though Bomba is a few weeks older. I was always born with a mind I couldn't switch off; I couldn't silence that little voice at the back of my head, telling me what I was doing was a bad idea. Bomba didn't seem to have one or, if she did, she'd long since stopped listening to it. She had locked me and Munk up and to do something like that you'd have to be a very spontaneous person.

I still didn't know how to react to Bomba locking us in: on the one hand, I was still furious with her and wanted to seize her and strike her, but, on the other hand, I was so grateful that she'd set me up with that I wanted to clasp her in an embrace and thank her fervently.

"Munk didn't have disgusting things on his mind like half the Toms you hook up with."

I spat bitterly, shooting her such a furious glance that she backed away a little. She wasn't thwarted, though, Bomba's ever so thick-skinned.

"That reminds me, you'd better find another place to sleep tonight, I've got a Tom coming over."

she said, her blue eyes going dreamy as she imagined the upcoming night. I groaned dismally, any trace of the good mood left over from my success last night totally vanishing at the thought of another night cast out of my own den to make room for a Tom. Bomba was doing this much more regularly nowadays; I wouldn't ever say it to her face, but she was acting like a bit of a hussy.

"Who is it this time?"

I asked wearily, although I had a good idea; I'd noticed them making eyes at each other across the 'yard. The trouble is, he has made eyes at every single Queen in the junkyard at some point.

"It's Tugger."

Of course it was.

"Oh, Bomba, not again! Haven't you learned anything from the last time? From all the other times?"

I opened my mouth to say just what I thought of Tugger (well, a censored version in case any of the kits were walking around near our den entrance) but Bomba jumped in first.

"Look, I know you and Tugger aren't exactly bosom friends-"

I growled softly at the very thought.

"But he's good fun, Deme, and that's all I really care about."

I squinted at her, wondering if she was really serious. How was she OK with the fact that no Tom ever took her seriously? Did she really want to spend her life with a different Tom every week, simply discarding them like all the rubbish that lays around us? Didn't she ever want to mate properly, maybe have a litter of kittens?

"He'll hurt you again, Bomba."

I said gently and Bomba shook her head defiantly.

"He won't, he promised me he wouldn't."

Bomba insisted, but I caught the uncertainty in her voice and knew she was trying to convince herself as well as me. She failed with both. Why did he do this to her? Why did she always trust him?

There was no point arguing with my sister, she was the type that was more determined to do something if you tried to convince her not to. Part of me despised the fact that I was giving in so easily, but I had no power over Bomba at all. Very reluctantly, I agreed to make myself scarce and Bomba embraced me, looking thrilled. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that this would end badly. I had good reason to; it always had in the past.

* * *

I leaned against the side of the metal pipe, sighing dejectedly. The sun had just set and the sky was an inky blue, although stars were already shimmering showily and the almost full moon cast a silvery light over the junkyard, making even the rubbish look eerily pretty. It wasn't much cooler than it had been during the day and had a distinctly humid feeling; the kind of night that made a human kick off his bedsheets. But that relentless sunlight was gone, so a bit of relief could be had, at least. Everyone was starting to settle down for the night; I could hear faint murmerings and the odd smothered giggle from Jellylorum's den, where most of the kittens slept. I could also make out several excited screams from my own den, causing me to clench my paws, my claws digging in, as I thought of Tugger and my sister.

"Everlasting Cat, don't let him hurt her again, please."

I mumbled out loud, closing my eyes in despair.

"Are you locked _out _this time?"

Hastily, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Munkustrap's strong frame. My gaze instantly dropped to his lips, reliving the kiss all over again. It was a struggle to yank myself back to reality.

"Yes, Bomba wanted the den to herself so she could be with- oh... errrrmmm..."

It suddenly hit me how uncomfortable the situation was: my sister, his brother. Munk pulled a face, showing he felt as awkward as I did.

"What are you doing out here?"

I asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

"I was going to check on my humans, as I haven't gone to see them for a few days."

I sighed wistfully, wishing I had humans to worry about me to. Sometimes, if I hung around near the church and mewed piteously, the vicar would offer me a dish of cream or a few pieces of fish, but that was such a degrading process I only ever carried it out if I was half-starved, which wasn't often anymore. My collar was a cast off of Bomba's, given to me so I wouldn't get picked up by that human who combs the streets for stray animals.

"Don't let me stop you."

I said, smiling. Munk hesitated and then sat down beside me.

"I don't have to go right now."

he said bashfully. He draped his arm around me kindly, but it made me stiffen, suddenly terrified. Macavity used to hold me like that, his vice-like grip locking me in place, his claws penetrating my flesh and causing blood to trickle down my arm, the red standing out boldly against my black and gold fur. I found myself wriggling away from Munk, panic-stricken. He stared at me, looking hurt. Oh, Everlasting Cat, I knew at blow this sooner or later.

"I'm sorry."

Munk said, turning away from me. I couldn't bear it. I looked at him and I suddenly wasn't willing to let him go.

"Don't be sorry, it's not you, Munk. My old boyfriend used to hold me just like that and I reacted without thinking."

I hurried to explain and Munk nodded understandingly; seemingly everyone knew the ins and outs of my relationship with Macavity.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you like he did, Deme."

I cringed, sure I should have known that. Towards the end, I'd been so frightened of Macavity I'd come to dread that flame coloured figure, but I felt safe with Munk. I found I could say whatever came into my head and he wouldn't laugh or give me a funny look, he would actually take an interest. He didn't mind me being shy; he didn't mind me being awkward; he didn't even mind being imprisoned by my bonkers sister. He _liked_ me.

"I know you won't, Munk"

I said, and I meant every word.

I leaned in to kiss him. I still kept my mouth closed, I was nowhere near daring enough to do otherwise, but I held on desperately for much longer, trying to quench my thirst for him. He rose to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wound his headfur round my paws. I wanted to freeze that moment forever feeling his fur, the heat of his lips on mine. When I pulled away I rested my head on his silver chest and in my ecstasy and half-delirium I breathed:

"I love you."

I felt his grip on me tighten and heard him gasp with shock. Holy Heavyside, you _idiot_, Deme! I stood rigid in his arms, biting my lip and silently cursing my carelessness, for what seemed like eternity, but must have only been minuet or two. He cupped my face in his paws, his eyes serious and solemn. My heart was in my mouth; what if he didn't love me back? His sensible eyes peered into my worried ones and he suddenly hastily whispered:

"I love you, too."

He half-ran towards the junkyard gates, his face scarlet. I watched him, smiling, and hearing those four, wonderful little words over and over- 'I love you ,too.'

It was very late by that time, the air calm and still. An owl hooted quite nearby and two deranged Pollicles barked at each other, the stupid things. All the dens were silent except my own, but, somehow the image of Bomba and Tugger couldn't make my happiness disappear. Munk loved me. I couldn't hear that enough. Thank you, Everlasting Cat! I still had a long, lonely night ahead of me, but that didn't seem so terrible anymore. The stars were out and the most beautiful breeze had started blowing and I felt the luckiest Queen in the world. Munk loved me.

At some point, even though it will severely bruise my pride, I'll have to thank Bomba for locking me up with Munk.

**Any good? R&R so I know! Next chapter coming soon because, like I said, I've had loads of ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- OK, chapter 4! Just as a warning, there is a very mild sex reference, but I tried not to make it too graphic (that's why it's rated T). Please keep reviewing and giving me advice.**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Tantomile Forever for reviewing and following the story.**

**Thank you to DemeterJemima for all your great reviews and for adding it as a favourite. I really appreciate it. :-)**

**-Demeterfan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 3 **

After spending a rather uncomfortable night scrunched up in the metal pipe, I dozed on and off throughout the morning. The sunlight was much weaker than it had been for the past week, but such a heavy moisture hung in the air that you were hot even when laying perfectly still. By late afternoon, several ominous dark clouds, pregnant with water, gathered in the sky, blocking the sun completely and making everywhere considerably darker; classic storm weather. Everyone started to move towards their dens, preparing to wait out the inevitable storm. Jenny and Jelly were trying to round up all the kittens, ushering them inside like a loud, fearful flock of sheep. The first low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky and the kits screamed, a few starting to whimper before Jelly prodded them into the safety of her den. Sighing, I made my way to my own den, but Bomba stopped me at the entrance.

"You can't come in here, Deme."

she said, half-closing the door like I'd just accept that and go somewhere else. I grabbed the wood and forced it back open.

"What, in the name of the Everlasting Cat, do you mean, Bomba?"

I growled, my eyes hard and serious. Bomba squared up to me, her body rigid.

"I've got Tugger over, go away."

I very nearly scratched my sister's obstinate face. It was a struggle not to expose my claws, but I was worried what I might do if they slipped out.

"Where am I supposed to go? It's about to pour it down with rain!"

I snarled, my teeth clenched. Bomba sighed irritably, probably wanting to get back to Tugger.

"Go stay with Munk!"

she snapped and slammed the door shut, nearly breaking my arm in the process. I quickly scratched down the door in frustration, making little grooves in the dirty wood.

How could Bomba lock me out? I'm her _sister_! You're not supposed to treat family like this: first locking me in and the shutting me out. If the roles were reversed, I would've let Bomba in straight away, even if I had a Tom with me. Where could I go now?

'Go stay with Munk!'

Did I dare? Another clap of thunder roared me an answer; I'd have to, or spend the whole storm out in the open, freezing,wet and scared. Still seething, I stomped off to Munk's den, concocting several ways to get revenge on Bomba.

Munk only had a piece of fabric acting as a door, so, since I couldn't knock, I called his name a few times, but received no answer. Gingerly, I poked my head round and scanned the inside of the den; Munk wasn't there. Was he still with his humans? He must be; I hadn't seen him all day. Had he not noticed the tell-tale signs of the storm: the humid day, the large, black clouds, the darkening afternoon, the early claps of thunder? I glanced up at the swollen sky doubtfully; Munk was usually very observant, he would have noticed. For whatever reason, my gut told me something was wrong.

After dithering for a while, I decided there was no harm in going to see if I could find him with his humans, if not I'd simply have to take refuge in his den until the storm blew over. I sprinted to the junkyard gates, hoping to avoid the rain. No such luck, I felt the first few drops as I stepped out onto the street, and those few drops quickly escalated into a full-blown downpour, soaking me to the skin. Several humans were still walking about, huddled under large umbrellas and grumbling about the awful weather. Most of them ignored me, brushing me aside blindly as they hurried to get to shelter, although one older lady stroked my sodden fur with her shaky fingers and mumbled to herself about the 'poor little kitty'.

The heavy sheet of rain was making it exceedingly hard to see and the lightning that illuminated the dismal street every few minuets made everything all the more disoriented and confusing. This made crossing the thing the humans called a 'road' very dangerous. I was already rather fearful of those large metal beasts that roared down the street at such a deadly pace, with blinding lights that left you frozen on the spot. One of Jennyanydot and Skimbleshanks' kittens once got mowed down by one of the monsters, and the driver didn't even _stop_.

Squinting, I peered down the long road but couldn't make out any lights and I could only hear the rumbles of thunder and mournful pattering of the heavy rain. I took a deep breath to steady myself and dashed out, running like a rat. I heard a squeal of brakes an the deafening, insistent honk of a horn, but I'd got across unscathed. The driver rolled his window down and screamed obscenities at me, foul words that dripped from his lips like bile and made my ears burn.

I passed several suburban houses, with little painted gates and carefully clipped hedges and lawns mowed into stripes. Even the flowers in the garden stood in colour coordinated rows, like mini soldiers. A Peke sat in the window of one of these houses and he started barking hysterically and scratching the window glass manically. I rubbed myself against his gate, teasing him, and then hurried on.

When I finally reached the home of Munk's humans I was rain-battered and shivering, chilled to the bone. There was a sign stuck in the front lawn, but, try as I might, I couldn't see past the rain to decipher what it said. I looked around the front garden quizzically: where was the bike that the ten year old boy was so proud of? Where was the little swing for the baby? Why were the little toddler's frog Wellingtons not lolling on the front steps as usual?

I found my way around to the side of the house, wriggling under the wooden gate and gazed around the garden in wonder. It was _huge_, with a paved patio, the stone slabs arranged in such a bizarre fashion the patio looked slightly crazy; to one side, there was what looked like a vegetable patch, and, on the other side, a flower bed full of chrysanthemums, daisies, poppies and large, towering sunflowers. Right at the bottom of the wondrous garden, there was a large, droopy willow tree, with the dangling branches trailing in a little pond.

Sitting beside the pond, I could just about make out a small, silver figure. I ran towards him, across the slippery patio; past the vegetable patch, now just a very muddy pool of water; around the flower bed, all the petals stuck together from the rain and the sunflowers drooping; right down to the pond.

Munk was sat like a statue, so still anyone else would have mistaken him for a model cat, seemingly oblivious to the violent storm. Several small goldfish were swimming around in the pond but Munk made no attempt to grab them and his eyes didn't follow their movements. The fish seemed to notice this; they were swimming close to the surface and bouncing out of the water, as if to say 'come and get me!' I swiped a paw in the water, making the fish scatter and swim frantically to the safety of the bottom of the pond. Munk must have noticed me, have heard me, but his eyes didn't even flicker, he kept on staring at the water, as if he was trying to measure the depth.

How long had he been sitting there? He was soaking wet and shivering violently, though something told me that wasn't just from the cold. When I touched his paw, he felt like ice.

"Munk? What's the matter?"

I asked, so worried now. He sighed sadly but didn't acknowledge me in any other way. It scared me to see him like that; he was usually so sensible and controlled.

"What's happened? Why aren't you inside?"

I tried again, but got the same reaction, although he bit his lip when I asked the latter question. Maybe he didn't want to talk just yet?

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me what's happened, but lets go back to the junkyard; we're both soaking wet."

Munk still didn't speak, but, this time, he turned his head and looked at me, his eyes so desperately sad it made me want to cry. I was dying to know what had upset him, but I couldn't exactly order him to tell me. I tried to make my eyes look trusting. It seemed to work because Munk spoke, his voice as hollow and empty as a robot:

"They've gone, Deme."

He turned his eyes back to the pond, refocusing on that.

"Who've gone?"

"My humans, they've left me."

Suddenly, the image of the sign on the front lawn flashed in my mind; I hadn't read it but I now knew what it said: **SOLD**.

"Oh, Munk..."

was all I could manage. I knew how much a cat could grow attached to their humans, even Tugger, who's people have a four year old daughter who ties little bow and beads and ribbons in his mane, much to his disgust and my delight. How could Munk's family leave him? They wouldn't leave one of their children behind, so why their cat? Most humans think animals can't understand, but we do and we have feelings, just the same as them. Munk was a stray now, same as me.

He looked down at his collar, as if he'd heard me. He yanked it off swiftly and hurled into the pond water, splashing us both thoroughly. We watched it sink in silence, as the fish swirled round worriedly at the sudden disturbance.

A flash of lightning highlighted us both and was followed almost immediately by a rumble of thunder. Munk glanced at the sky in surprise, as if it was the first time he'd noticed the storm. He studied his own sodden fur and then trained his eyes on my drenched face, water dripping miserably off my whiskers.

"We've got to get back."

he said wretchedly, looking upset that he'd kept us out in the cold for so long. I nodded and took his paw, and he clung on like I was his only life-ring and he was floundering in shark infested waters. He kept his eyes forward the whole walk back, not even glancing behind to take one last look at the house.

When we reached the 'yard I started to feel worried again; if Munk didn't want me to accompany him into his den I'd be out in the open until the storm ended, but, on the other hand, now was definitely not the right time to ask if I could bunk with him. Luckily, he simply led me over to his den, still clasping my paw, so my worries were for nothing.

His den was very neat, with several pillows and bedraggled blankets in the middle of the room, a clock with a broken face in one corner and a few dog-eared, tattered books piled up in another. Munk sat on the pillows, staring into space, not making any attempt to lick himself dry. I sat beside him and gave him a nudge, licking my own arms to jog his memory, but he paid me no heed. Sighing, I leaned over and started licking him myself; I was quite surprised I had the guts to do that.

"I'm sorry."

he whispered, when I'd decided he was sufficiently dry and was carefully licking myself.

"I'm so useless."

I grabbed both his paws.

"Stop that!"

"It's true. Even my own humans didn't want me."

I was suddenly furious; not with Munk, with his humans. They were all the same. They acted like they loved you, they acted like they'd always be there, then they'd leave and forget all about their poor, destitute cat. I wanted to track Munk's humans down, march them all the way back to the Jellicle junkyard and show them what they'd done to Munk. That's the problem with humans: they never see _enough._

"_Screw _them!"

I suddenly burst out, startling Munk. He stared at me, his eyes shocked and confused.

"I can't stand to see you so torn up about losing your humans, Munk. I don't know why they moved and I don't know why they left you, but I _do_ know that you're the sweetest, kindest, best cat from here to Heavyside and if your humans can't see that, the it's their loss."

I finished, breathing heavily. Munk probably would have looked less shocked if the clock had stood up and started yelling, waving it's little black hands about. His eyes softened and he suddenly pulled he close, pressing my body against his. We were kissing _properly_, our mouths open. His tongue flicked against mine, but it didn't make him want to retch, like I thought it would; it felt _right_. I wanted him to love me more than anything and he seemed to feel the same way. I felt breathless, light-headed, but so happy I didn't care. I didn't want to think about anyone but him, not my sister, not Tugger, no one else. I breathed in Munk's scent, felt his body up against mine, lived for his kiss on my neck and my lips.

If I'd been offered three wishes at that exact moment, I would have wished to feel the pleasure he gave me for all eternity; I'd wish it three times over. We lay in each other's embrace, hot and happy, as the wind howled outside, the rain beat the ground mercilessly, the thunder crashed and rolled, and the lightning lit up the evening for a split second, before allowing it to fall dim again.

**Did you like? R&R so I know! I felt really sorry for poor Munk when I wrote this and I tried so hard to make it a sort-of happy ending. Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Okay, another filler chapter today. This one is all about Bomba and Tugger, I'll get back to the Dem/Munk story next chapter. Sorry it took me longer to post this chapter; I went on holiday and tried to write it on the beach but laziness overwhelmed me and I just never got round to it. I got a sudden barrage of reviews for my story recently which really made my day and I hope people keep reviewing and keep making me so happy. :-)**

**-Demeterfan**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Tantomile Forever, DemeterJemima, jojoberry, Meow Miss K and Lazaela for your lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 5**

I felt like I was floating in a little bubble of happiness. I know that sounds hopelessly cliché, but there was really no other way to describe it; I truly did feel like I was bouncing several feet above everyone else, totally elated.

Last night was probably the best of my life, which is strange, as Munk was so sad. I'd been in a breathless daze after loving him, but he'd held me in his arms and we'd fallen asleep in each other's embrace. It was the first night in such a long time that I wasn't plagued with nightmares about Macavity.

I woke up too early, when the sun was only faintly staining the sky. When I went outside, the whole world seemed to echo my good mood; the storm had left the air clean and fresh and the relentless sunlight was replaced by quite watery rays, that warmed your limbs instead of scorching them, which was a very welcome relief. The sky was a delicate baby blue and was full of large, fluffy clouds, like overblown sheep grazing in a vast blue field. A peacock butterfly flew over my head, settled for a split second on what was once a cereal box, and the fluttered away again. I had a random urge to chase it, one of the few reminders of my kittenhood.

By that time, I'd wondered as far as the clearing, which looked like it was missing something vitally important without all the Jellicles milling about. I briefly scanned the area, but all I could see that was out of the ordinary was several dirty puddles left over from the storm. I avoided these at all costs, not liking the idea of getting my paws wet.

Most of the dens were around that area and I could hear a few drowsy mutterings from the kittens and then Jelly's firm voice telling them to be quiet. I passed my own shared den, but could hear no excited yelling, no pleasured cries, not even any soft snoring. I grimaced, but even the thought of Tugger messing around with my sister couldn't keep a smile off my face for long. I looked longingly at the wooden door but knew I shouldn't even think about going through it; Bomba would be furious with me if I interrupted her booty-call with Tugger and, if not that, just for waking her up so early. And, trust me, Bomba is _not _the sort of cat you want angry with you.

When we were kittens and I'd annoyed her, she'd once cut all my headfur off. It was in the middle of Winter, too, so Jelly had to tie a grubby bonnet made for human babies on me so my ears wouldn't get frostbite. That was the best outcome Bomba could have hoped for, as I had to wear the stupid thing until my fur grew back or the weather started to get warmer. I remember that day and it still makes me burn with indignation; Alonzo and Asparagus (only tiny kittens themselves) had a field day making fun of me and tweaking the little trimmed frills on my wretched bonnet. I looked at the entrance to Bomba's den and then glanced back in the direction of Munk's. I thought of Munk seeing me with no headfur; not flattering. No, surely Bomba wouldn't still play those sort of infantile tricks, she's much too old now. She'd think of worse ones. I backed away from the door like it was red hot.

I heard a clatter and scuffle as a small pile of rubbish crashed to the floor. Terrified, I whipped round, suspecting Macavity or a deranged Pollicle, but it was just Alonzo going back to his den after his night guard duty. He looked absolutely knackered, but he nodded kindly at me all the same, before disappearing into his den. Alonzo was so dedicated to keeping the junkyard safe, almost as much as my Munk. _My_ Munk. My heart fluttered like a trapped bird; he was mine and I was his!

"Oh, Munk, you make me so happy, happy, happy!"

I breathed,twirling round and doing a little skipping step, giggling. A flash of movement caught my eye, and I turned to see Mistoffelees lying inside the metal pipe, his preferred position. Oh, Everlasting Cat, he must have heard me! He stared at me, his eyes puzzled, his head cocked in confusion. I blushed profusely, biting my lip and scratching the back of my head bashfully. So much for having a secret relationship.

Misto grinned and mimed zipping his lips, silently telling me he'd keep my secret. He wriggled out of the pipe quickly, disappeared, and then was instantly right in front of me, so close our noses were almost touching. I jumped back a little, startled.

Of course, I greatly admired Misto; his magic had got all the Jellicles out of more pinches than we cared to mention and he was barely out of kittenhood, but his magic still made me a bit uneasy, especially when he used it in such close proximity to me. I liked him a lot, though; no one could really be shy of Misto. I hoped he would drop the 'me and Munk' think, but no such luck.

"So, Munk makes you happy, happy, happy, does he, Deme?"

Misto asked eagerly. My face ignited again and I tried to avoid his quizzical brown eyes.

"Maybe..."

I said, in a roundabout fashion, making Misto's eyes widen.

"Really? You've both kept that quiet! Since when?"

"Since Bomba locked us both in our den and left us there."

I huffed, pouting a little at the indignant memory. Misto's mouth fell open. He looked like a human watching the juiciest soap, you know, the one where everyone sits in the pub and are always shouting and hitting each other.

"She never!"

he exclaimed, like a kitten.

"She did. I wanted to have it out with her but she's been with Tugger ever since. She slept with him last night."

Misto stopped looking amused and interested, his eyes clouding over with worry. He started biting one of his claws, nibbling the sharp point until it snapped off altogether.

"Have you talked to Bomba yet, Deme? Is she all right?"

he asked tentatively, still chewing. I started to feel perturbed; why wouldn't Bomba be OK? I gently lowered Misto's paw from his mouth.

"Stop _eating_ yourself, Misto! Why did you ask that? Why would Bomba be upset?"

I said, my voice getting higher and higher with fear.

"It's just...after the storm, Tugger was sounding off fit to burst, saying he'd had the worst night of his life with this Queen, and since you said he was with Bomba..."

Misto trailed off, but he didn't need to finish. I _knew_ this would happen! He'd hurt her again.

"I'd better go find her, Misto."

I called, already running off and Misto nodded understandingly.

You could sense that something was wrong the minuet you set foot in our den. The sun shone valiantly through the curtainless window, but, although the room _looked _bright, such a gloomy atmosphere hung in the air you felt crushed by it. Cushions were scattered about the room in odd places, like they'd been hurled around. One cushion had been slashed right open, so feathers littered the room. Bomba lay face down in the middle of a heap of pillows and blankets, her usually perfectly groomed fur bedraggled, with feathers tangled up in her headfur. She was making sad, snuffly, sobbing sounds into a gold cushion.

"Oh, Bomba! What's happened? What's he done to you? I'll kill him, I swear!"

I cried, squatting beside her and placing my paw on her heaving shoulder blade. She sat up slowly, the mascara she'd 'borrowed' from her human smudged all over her eyes.

"Come here."

I said in a motherly tone, rubbing at the black marks. I expected Bomba to whine and swat me away but she fell against my chest mournfully, still howling her heart out.

"I hate him, Demmie! I hate him, I hate him, I _hate_ the Rum Tum Tugger!"

Bomba shrieked, thumping the pillows furiously and sending a mass of feathers flying in the air. She broke down again, her face in her paws.

"Oh, but I love him, too!"

I gave her a little shake.

"You can't hate and love someone at the same time, Bomba."

I said and added, in my head, 'Especially someone like Tugger.' Bomba shook her head.

"You can, Deme, trust me! I love him because he's the funniest, cutest, sweetest Tom I've ever met and he makes me feel so special. But I hate him because he's only funny, cute, sweet and flattering for a short while!"

She burst into fresh floods of tears, burying her face in my chest. I patted her back helplessly, as if she was a tiny kitten. It was almost as if she really had morphed back into a kit, weeping because a Tom didn't like her. But this was much more serious; I'd never seen Bomba this broken.

"What did he _do_, Bomba?"

"It's more what he _didn't_ do. We kissed and stuff, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. I told him I loved him and...and he went quiet for a bit and said that he didn't want anything serious and he just thought I wanted a bit of fun. I was annoyed and said that I'd always been serious and if he was too stupid to realize that he wasn't worth bothering with. He got angry too and said it didn't matter if I bothered or not, because he didn't love me and never would."

She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears still seeped through under her lashes. Poor, poor, Bomba; Tugger had no idea what he'd given up.

"Bomba, he's horrible! I can't believe he was so cruel to you. You will pull _vastly _superior Toms in the future."

I said, doing my best to be reassuring and comforting.

"I don't want any other Tom, I want Tugger."

Bomba wailed, flinging herself down on the pillows. It felt like someone had ignited a flame inside me; I was burning with fury. This always happens, and not just with Bomba, either. Every Queen who'd dated him went through his heartbreak and pain after he grew bored, even kits as young as Etcetera and Electra. I was sick of it; I was sick of him swanning around treating Queens like toys, simply discarding them when he'd had enough. He was _not_ going to get away with playing his little game with my sister.

Before common-sense made me hesitate, I dashed out of the den, into the warm sunlight and scanned the clearing. Misto was still in the pipe, flicking his tail idly; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were perched on the TSE-1, whispering together, clearly plotting something; poor Alonzo was already up and was wrestling the Tomkits, looking a bit overwhelmed as Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Plato all jumped on him at once. Ah, there he is, over by the front of the clearing, laughing and looking to be telling a story, with Etcetera, Electra and Victoria hanging off his every word. Vicky and Electra's eyes were glued to his mane, looking like they were itching to stroke it lovingly and Etcetera was hanging onto his lean leg, giving small squeals of excitement, as if touching him was the most exhilarating thing in the world.

I stormed over to him, still burning with rage. He looked mildly surprised; I usually avoided him like the plague. Seductively, he grinned and opened his mouth to say something to me. I never gave him the chance. My hand flew out by itself and smacked him hard across the face, taking his words and breath away and making the three kits scream fearfully. Tugger staggered backwards, detaching Etcetera from his leg, shocked.

"How _dare_ you grin at me and act like nothing at all has happened!"

I yelled, marching forwards so I was nose to nose with him (well, he's a lot bigger then me so it was more nose to chest).

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you; I haven't been _near_ you."

Tugger cried, rubbing his scarlet cheek. I shook my head in disgust; he really didn't know.

"You broke Bomba's heart!"

We had the full attention of every Jellicle in the clearing by that point. Vicky, Etcetera and Electra had long since scattered, squeezing inside the broken oven, peeping out timidly. Misto was half-in, half-out of the metal pipe, biting his lip, probably worried he'd caused all the drama. Jerrie and Teazer were nudging each other, apparently enjoying the incident. Pounce and Tumble clutched each other, and even Alonzo had his eyes trained on me and Tugger, even though Plato was still sat on his chest.

Tugger, himself, was angry, too, now, his paws clenched.

"I didn't break her heart! She wanted to get serious and I don't feel that way. I don't want to get tied down."

he yelled, his hazel eyes malicious. I glared at him.

"'Don't want to get tied down!' Do you know what, I'm glad you turned Bomba away; you don't deserve her, she's worth ten of you!"

I screamed, breathing quickly. Tugger grabbed me by the shoulders, his claws digging in painfully. He raised his right arm, claws exposed, ready to cut my face to ribbons. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth so hard it's a wonder they didn't recede into my gums, waiting for the pain. I decided I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't shriek, I'd just stare back at him like a basilisk, cursing him under my breath. I waited. Tugger seemed to be waiting too. Where was the blow, the pain, the rusty taste of blood? I opened my eyes and saw someone holding onto Tugger's wrist, restraining him.

"Let _go _of my Queenfriend, Tugger."

He said it calmly, his voice low but so stern that Tugger loosened the grip on my shoulder and lowered his hand. He looked from me to Munk, as if watching a tennis match.

"Queenfriend?!"

he gasped, sounding so dismayed I nearly laughed out loud. Munk ignored him and grabbed my paw.

"Are you all right, Deme?"

Before I had time to answer I heard a door slam and saw a dishevelled figure coming out of my den. Bomba hadn't groomed her fur or even picked the feathers out of her headfur, so she looked strangely comical. Some of the kittens started giggling, but Bomba was far from amused. She was scowling and yelling furiously at someone. Not at Tugger. At me.

"Deme, what are you playing at? I've been watching, _why _did you slap Tugger."

I blushed a bit, avoiding her eyes. I didn't know how to answer.

"You _idiot_, Deme! I don't want my sister-my _little_ sister-fighting my battles for me!"

she screamed, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Bomba, I'm sorry..."

Bomba looked me right in the eye, her own eyes, though watery, like stone.

"Sorry you hit him, or sorry I'm angry about it?"

My silence said much more than any explanation could have.

"That's what I thought."

Bomba glanced at mine and Munk's linked paws, her face disgusted. She looked like she wanted to chop both our arms off.

"I'm sorry my life isn't as perfect as yours, Deme!"

she spat, and dashed off back into our den, sobbing.

I should have called after her; I should have wrapped my arms around her and said I was truly sorry; I should have went down on my knees and begged for forgiveness. But something stopped me; maybe it was because I was still angry, maybe it was because I wasn't really sorry I'd slapped Tugger, maybe it was because I knew she'd turn me away. Whatever it was, I hesitated fatally. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt Munk carefully brush the salty tears from my cheeks.

** Any good? R&R so I know! I'll get the final chapter up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Right, final chapter! I was upset writing this; I don't want to finish it, I've loved writing it. But maybe it's for the best; I've been neglecting my GCSE coursework to write this. I had another random surge of reviews again and I really appreciate everyone reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the sixth and final chapter of my second fanfic.**

**-Demeterfan**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Tantomile Forever, DemeterJemima, jojoberry, Meow Miss K, Lazaela, Orluna and Malllladelmaginaire for all your lovely reviews; they mean a lot to me :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS, it belongs to T. and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Chapter 6**

I was well and truly in the doghouse. That's such a ridiculous expression; I wasn't a dog and I didn't have any sort of house any more, as Bomba hadn't spoken to me since I tried to beat up Tugger three and a half weeks ago and she wouldn't let me back in our den. I'd been staying with Munk, who's being extraordinarily understanding and sweet, considering I slapped his brother. I love Munk to pieces and adore being with him, but I miss Bomba so much. She may force me into dates, make fun of me, lock me up when things don't go her way, but she's my sister, and she has stuck up for me, protected me, and when I was beaten and bloody after running away from Macavity, she was the one who cleaned me up, comforted me and helped me pick up the pieces. I felt incomplete without her. I kept trying to corner Bomba and talk to her but she always shrugged me off, barely glancing in my direction. If I started gabbling an apology she'd clamp her hands over her ears and sing at the top of her voice, something she used to do as a kitten. I'd forgotten how stubborn Bomba could be.

To make matters worse, I'd started to feel ill. I felt sluggishly tired all the time; even if I slept as soon as my head hit the pillow I'd spend the next day struggling to stay awake. I had occasional painful cramps in my stomach and I was often hit by random waves of nausea, that disappeared as quickly as they came. I tried to place the strange symptoms with the correct ailment, but no illness seemed to fit. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I concluded that I was simply a bit run down at the moment. If the symptoms got more frequent or aggressive, I'd just go and ask Jenny what she thought was wrong.

First things first, I needed my sister back. I knew I was going to have to grovel, something I hated, and I wasn't sorry I'd stuck up for Bomba. But, I'd upset her, and I really _was_ sorry about that. I could scream inside my head that Tugger was a lying, cheating jerk with an ego as large as the Heavyside Layer, as long as I didn't say it out loud.

I waited until she left her den; this was harder than it sounds as she had barely shown her face since the fight, she'd just mooch about inside, singing mournful break up songs and reading sad poetry. Even for my sister, that was a bit melodramatic. But Jelly wanted her to help with some sewing, so I was able to sneak into her den, crouching behind a large pile of cushions; I had to be completely hidden or Bomba would just walk right back out when she spotted me.

I didn't feel at all like confronting Bomba; I was feeling even more tired than usual and I couldn't really be bothered with an all out battle. I was about to give up and carry out my plan when I felt more up to it,, when Bomba came back in, looking cheered after talking to Jelly. I froze, still as a statue, until she had moved away from the door. I had developed horrible pins and needles from crouching for so long and I wriggled just a little bit. One of the pillows toppled to the ground, giving me away. Bomba shot me a ferocious glare and started towards the door. No, I'd got that far, she wasn't getting away now! I jumped up, sending the pillows flying and stumbling on my scrunched up legs, and sprinted to the door, dodging Bomba's swipe at me.

I stood flat against the wood, digging my claws in when Bomba tried to detatch my arms. She growled viciously at me, but I didn't even flinch.

"Move."

I shook my head fiercely. Bomba tried to yank me away again, making me scream as her claws dug tiny holes in my flesh, but I still didn't move an inch.

"Will you _move_, Demeter!"

That hurt more than the glare, the scratches. 'Demeter.' Bomba never called me Demeter, it was always Deme, or Demmie. The formal way she said my name made her seem like a stranger instead of my sister.

"No! I'm not moving until you listen to what I have to say."

Bomba crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't refuse to acknowledge me, like usual.

"Fine. I'll listen. But it won't change anything."

That didn't sound very promising, but I knew it was the best offer I would receive. After all, if she still hated me after this, I least I could say I tried.

"I'm sorry! And I mean it this time, I'm really, truly, seriously sorry."

I tried to take her paw but she wrenched away from me, scowling. I let my arm fall to my side, hurt and rejected. I tried to carry on, though my voice kept catching.

"I know I was stupid to try and fight your battles for you; I just lost my temper when I saw how broken you were. Surely you would have done the same for me?"

Bomba's eyes softened a little, but her face stayed resolutely hard and indifferent. But, when I clamped onto her paw again, she didn't pull away. She didn't clutch me back; she kept her paw as limp as a dead fish, but it was still an improvement, albeit a small one.

"Please forgive me, Bombs; I miss you, I feel like half of me is missing."

Bomba sighed, but clasped me in an embrace, squeezing me tightly. She sniffed a few times, as if holding back tears, but when she released her grasp there was no risk of emotion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bomba..."

"I know."

"Are you going to start being kind to me again?"

I asked sceptically, afraid of the answer.

"Well, there's no point being nasty to you; it's like kicking Bambi."

She paused for a moment.

"And maybe I over-reacted just a little bit."

I grinned playfully.

"I'm used to that!"

Bomba giggled and pretended to throw a punch at me. I mimed reeling,staggering about the den. We were suddenly _us_ again, the fight instantly forgotten. I was thrilled, but was abruptly hit with the nausea again. I really _was_ reeling then, and had to clutch onto the wall just to stay upright. Bomba didn't react for a while, thinking I was still messing about, but when my knees buckled and I slid to the floor she crouched in front of me. She wriggled back a little when she squinted at my face, getting out of vomit-range.

"Deme? What's up? Don't puke on my floor!"

I tried to breathe deeply as the sickness started to subside. Bomba was staring at me, her eyes wide, a peculiar look on her face. I felt weak and shaky, so I leaned against the wall and embraced my knees.

"You've been feeling sick?"

she said, her voice excited, Everlasting knows why.

"I thought that was obvious."

Surprisingly, Bomba ignored my snippy comment, the strange expression still playing on her face.

"How long for?"

"About three weeks. I've been feeling tired and having stomach cramps, too."

I said, still racking my brain to try and find a diagnosis. Bomba seemed to have one. She squealed happily, making me start.

"Everlasting Cat! _When_ were you planning on telling me, you lucky thing?"

she cried, looking put out. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, making my whiskers quiver.

"Tell you what? Why am I lucky?"

"Well, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

I gasped and looked down at my tummy, examining it; it _did_ seem to be sticking out a bit more than usual.

"I'm-I'm pregnant?"

I whispered, sounding like I was asking a question. Bomba rolled her formidable eyes at my stupidity.

"You didn't know? Honestly, Deme, you are so dim sometimes. What _else _causes sickness, fatigue and cramps? Hey, wait... oh wow! I'm gonna be an Auntie, Deme!"

Bomba seemed so sweetly happy, but I wasn't as thrilled. My hands curled protectively around my stomach as I imagined tiny kits snuggled up in the dark. My heart started thumping with love.

"I'm going to have kittens..."

I whispered, needing to say it out loud to make it feel more real. Bomba picked up on my uncertainty.

"What's wrong? Don't you want kits?"

"Of course I do. It's just... what if Munk doesn't?"

Bomba laughed at me, shaking her head.

"It's a bit late in the day to be worrying about that! Look, you might not even _be _pregnant. Go see Jenny, she'll tell you."

* * *

So I went to the infirmary to see if Jenny could confirm my suspected conseption. The infirmary was joined onto Jenny's den: a white-washed room with matted curtains to form little cubicles.

Pouncival and Victoria were sat in two of these cubicles, the stained curtains pulled back so I could see them. Victoria had a reasonably large gash on her arm, the red magnified by the white of her fur. She flinched as Jenny dabbed at it with disinfectant, but bore the pain silently and valiantly. Pounce, on the other hand, had a bandage on his hind leg and looked to be fine, but he was bawling his head off. Every so often, Jenny would tut and scold him, saying he wasn't a tiny kitten anymore and look how well behaved Vicky was being, which only made Pounce howl harder.

I patiently waited until Jenny had treated Vicky and stoppered Pounce's mouth with a biscuit, then I told Jenny I needed to check something. I hesitated; the two kits were still present, and I didn't want to blurt out my suspicions in front of them, they'd doubtless giggle and snigger. I whispered in Jenny's ear and she cried out joyfully and clasped my paws.

"That's wonderful!"

she cried, smiling all over her face.

"What's wonderful?"

Pounce asked, his voice still thick and jerky from crying, his eyelashes still stuck together with tears.

"If Demeter is here then she must be sick; that's not wonderful."

Vicky nodded in agreement and eyed my stomach meaningfully, but Pounce still seemed none the wiser. Jenny ruffled Pounce's headfur and tapped Vicky on the nose.

"Ask no questions and you'll be told no lies!"

she said, and drew the curtains, cutting us off from the kits.

I had to lay down whilst Jenny felt the bottom of my belly, kneading it like dough. It felt strange and awkward; I was glad I hadn't dragged Bomba along as she'd have caught my eye and made me giggle. After a while, Jenny straightened up and nodded at me knowingly.

"Congratulations, mummy; you're pregnant."

she assured me in a low voice, in case the kits were lurking. My heart started racing, so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest and spatter my fur red.

"How many?"

I asked, suddenly imagining a dozen boisterous kittens running around, creating havok.

"Only one."

Jenny reassured me, making a 'you were lucky' face. I thanked her fervently and she gave me another thrilled hug.

Pounce had long since scampered but Vicky was still there, waiting for me.

"Are you going to have kittens?"

she asked quietly, her large blue eyes perplexed.

"Jenny only ever looks happy like that when someone has kittens."

I glanced at Victoria's petite frame; she was so tiny and young that I often forgot how clever she really was, and how extraordinarily observant she was.

"Yes, I'm having a kitten."

"I hope she's a Queen. And I hope she likes dancing."

Vicky said, clearly longing for another who eats, breathes and dreams dancing like she did. I thought about the sex of my kit; did I want a Queen? I thought of Plato and Tumblebrutus, such sweet, polite little Toms. I thought of Tugger.

I'd like the kitten to be a Queen, too."

I said hurriedly, the added,

"And I dare say you could teach her to dance, Victoria."

Vicky beamed at me, her eyes shining. From far away, we both heard Tugger's obnoxious laughter and several squeals from Etcetera.

"Do you think your kitten will like Tugger?"

Vicky pondered, her eyes going dreamy as she thought of her idol. I scowled at the dreadful image.

"Not if I can help it!"

I muttered darkly, and Vicky giggled, nodded goodbye and ran off towards Misto and Plato.

Watching her dash off gracefully, I felt a little squeezing in my chest; becoming a mother seemed to become more desirable every second. Parenthood may be growing on _me_, but what if Munk didn't want a kit? He might think it was too soon, too early, or we were too young? What would I do if he didn't want to know? I couldn't bear it if he left me and the kit. My hands cupped the tiny bump of my stomach, anger coursing through my body at the thought of anyone taking such an instant disliking to my kitten. Looking down at my belly, I wondered how such a tiny little thing had captured my heart so quickly. I just had to pray Munk would be affected in a similar fashion.

* * *

I waited until the evening, when we were in the solitude and privacy of Munk's den. I was petrified, my breathing fast, my legs shaky, my voice wobbling up and down. I felt so torn; of course, I'd never even dream of giving up my kitten, but I _wished_ I didn't have to tell Munk.

We sat down on a small pile of pillows and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked away from his dark green eyes, taking several deep breaths to steady myself.

"Munk..."

I whispered, so quietly I had to murmur his name twice more before he heard me. He gazed at me expectantly, his face kind, his unusual eyes trustworthy. Part of me knew he wouldn't ditch me to have my kitten out of wedlock, so why was I still suffering through agonies to tell him? I kept trying to start but not quite managing, opening and shutting my mouth like a goldfish, and his face gradually grew concerned as he watched me struggling.

"Munk...I've got something to tell you...and I don't know how you'll react..."

I stammered, giddy with fear. I felt a tiny stirring inside my stomach, as if the kitten was scared, too. Munk gently kissed my forehead lovingly, making me shiver delightedly.

"You know,you can tell me anything, Deme."

he said, calming me slightly. Glancing down at my stomach, I suddenly knew Munk would stand by me, whether the kit was a welcome surprise or a disastrous bombshell.

"I'm pregnant."

I blurted out. Munk stared at me like he couldn't believe what I'd said, making me prickle with alarm all over again.

"We're-we're having kittens?"

his whispered, sounding dumbfounded. I nodded slowly, incapable of speech, fear sticking to me like slime.

"Oh, Deme!"

Munk cried, swinging me round and round, his face alight with ecstasy. He set me down, dizzy and giggling, and crushed me into a hug, though he was careful not to squash my occupied stomach.

"Deme, that's wonderful! Holy Heavyside, I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father, Deme!"

Munk chanted, rubbing his chin on the top of my head. When I wriggled round to look at him I saw his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears of happiness. I became chocked up myself, so relieved and so touched he was so excited.

"How many?"

"Just one."

Munk grinned.

"One precious little kitten; _our_ kitten! Our little Queen."

Munk said, placing his hand on my slightly swollen stomach. He had no way of knowing that the kit was a Queen, but he seemed to have made up his mind that she would be, so I humoured him.

"What should we call her?"

I asked, planting a delicate kiss on his flushed cheek. Munk was quiet for a moment, searching for the perfect name. Abruptly, his eyes lit up.

"How about...Jemima?"

**Did you like? R&R so I know! Well, that concludes my second fanfic; thank you to everyone who reviewed and read it. I hope everyone likes the last chapter. Just for the record, the way Jenny feels the number of kittens Demeter is having, that's the way actual vets do it. **

**I've really loved writing this story and I hope to post a lot more! TTFN!**

**-Demeterfan**


End file.
